It has been heretofore proposed to provide a train of barges connected to one another by means of a quick-connect and disconnect hinge coupling, with the rearmost barge similarly connected to a propulsion unit which pushes the barges, and the assembly of barge train and propulsion unit comprising an articulated vessel. Such an articulated vessel would afford many important advantages in cargo handling and delivery as compared to the conventional single hull vessel. By way of example, individual barges could be loaded and discharged independently of the operation of the propulsion unit. Accordingly, cargo could be loaded and unloaded at times convenient to the consignor and consignee. It would not be necessary (as with a conventional single hull vessel) to proceed to individual docks or wharves for loading and discharge, nor would it be necessary to stand-by while loading and discharging at anchor in the stream. Also, it would not be necessary to proceed up and down rivers for cargo. Instead, such an articulated barge train could enter port, anchor and then proceed to disconnect individual barges for that port of entry and pick up barges ready to proceed to the next port of destination. In the case of a marine casualty involving grounding, collision or enemy action, it would be possible to disengage the damaged barge or barges from the train, with the remaining barges and the propulsion unit continuing the journey. Many other advantages could be obtained from the use of such an articulated barge train.
Applicant is aware of several United States Patents which have been issued directed to this concept, including, U.S. Pat. Nos. 45,700; 1,259,860; 1,797,600; 3,035,536; 3,125,059; 3,257,986 and 3,494,318.
None of the articulated barge trains heretofore proposed have been commercially successful, however. It would appear that such lack of commercial success was due primarily to the heavy, bulky and expensive nature of the couplings interposed between the adjoining vessels, it being understood that such couplings must be capable of bending while withstanding compressive and tensive forces of large magnitudes, afford ready disconnectability of adjoining vessels, and yet permit the adjoining vessels to freely undergo simultaneous relative movement in roll, pitch, yaw, surge and heave due to the effect of wave action on the vessels.